sibling
by the youngest Gorgons
Summary: Draco has found out something so much important and wants to tell his parents . R&R please


Disclaimer : All the characters belong to Lady Rowling .

Three blond heads were the first thing that would be seen from the door of the family dining room . There was a while that Draco , 4 , had discovered something important and now was the time for sharing his historical discovery . He looked at his mother sitting across from him as calm as always , then he cast a glance to his father who looked as unreadable as always . He had decided to speak bluntly instead of dancing around the words . He cleared his throat to get his parents' attention .

" Mommy , Daddy ! I have found out something important . " began Draco bravely then took a deep breath, after his parents nodding he contined " I found that the most of the children around me at least have one sibling whereas i have none . At first i thought it's because that their blood isn't a pure as us , then i saw my family trees of both paternal sides in The Facts of The Oldest Pureblood Families of Europe . In each generation this case that every family just had one child is very rarely happened , specially in the house of the Blacks . " finished Draco breathlessly , waiting for his parents' reaction .

"That's right my son , but what does this to do with your great discovery ? " whispered Lucius smoothly while was trying to hide his chuckle . Draco slowly and carefully looked at his amused parents . He had never had any problem for speaking with them openly , specially his father , they always had very friendly boyish chat together but now ha was hesitant . After a rather hard internal battle he decided no or never .

" Mommy , Daddy! I want a little sister or brother . "

At this time is father choked in his glass and became a shadow of purple then blue , one of the house-elves immediately poped and helped him while Narcissa was tapping his back . As his mother was take care of his father she had a look like , she had just witnessed a werewolf asked for hand of a vampire for marriage. Draco had no clue that what to do . Their reaction was strange , he always thought that they didn't want to have more children but the thing that he did't know was that they couldn't have more child .

Even though their marriage like the most of the purebloods' was arranged but since they know each other from childhood years they had grown to love and care for each other greatly . But as they knew in the same time that they both had some intended from before their birth , their relation never had gone further than some hot and hidden kisses or quick embraces . At the end of their school years when it was time for introducing to their fiances , it was a great pleasure and huge shock to found out the mysterious and hateful intended actually were themselves . So they had married with great love and pleasure , and decided to conceive as soon as possible for keeping their parents pleased with this arranged marriage . But after that harder they worked lesser hey gained after nearly 8 years marriage and 6 miscarriages , finally , they had been successful and draco was born . Now neither of them could have children . With this impossible request of Draco , They had to be a little cruel for preventing him from this and to be certain that he never desire to have sibling again . Fortunately they had had an agreement for this kind of situations .

Lucius quickly regain his compose and asked his beloved son " Why ? I mean you never seemed to like to share your possessions , now you want a sibling ? To share your parents' complete love and devotion ? "

" Cause i'm alone and the house-elves on't play with me because of their fear , why are you so much disagree ? I din't think that making a baby to be that difficult . " " Exactly the opposite sweetie , it's too hard progress and it need a lot of energy , time and patience . " said Narcissa who was silent till the moment . " Why mother ? Pancy has a sister , Crabe and Goyle each one have sister or brother , how do you st it,s hard ?"

For some moments there was silence in the room . Narcissa glanced To his husband who nodded to her for continue . At the other hand Draco was wondering why his lazy parents didn't want to have another child for his sake . "My little boy you should know that really this is't a suitable time ti have another baby ."

" your mother is right , from our marriage till your birth had lasted nearly 9 years . Now you think if we begins to have another baby it will be at least 8 or 9 years later , Do you want to have a sister or brother as same age as your own child or even younger ?"

" Daddy , Goyle's parents had married after you and his brother are 4 year older than us . How do you explain this ?" " I don't know son maybe they began baby progress before marriage !" Lucius answered smirking and winked to Narcissa . " If you two please leave the reasons of why Goyles has three children , i must add to your father that another baby will take all of the parents' attention at least for some years , maybe after another baby your daddy wont't have time for playing and flying with you , or myself , i won't have time for spending with you as much as i have now . I won't read you to sleep cause i will have to feed the baby . You can't sleep in our room when you have nightmare or it's storm . " Narcissa said trying to hide her laughter from the look on Draco's face .

The whole time that Narcissa was describing the horrible consequences of having another child Draco's face showed some different emotion . At first it was disbelief then became worry and at last the horrified look on their poor baby boy's face told them that they had won.

Actually they didn't want him to be scared , but it was for his own good . "You mean after another baby you don't love me anymore ?" And before they could say anything he continued "I don't want any sibling , i will play with Dobby and Poddy . Now if you excuse me , i need to sleep ."

After he kissed his parents goodnight , he hurried toward his bedroom mumbling about bad babies and two unfaithful of parents he had !

As soon as he left the room the sound of laughter filled the room . " oh .. Dear Merlin ! Forgive us ! WE terrorized our poor boy . " Narcissa panted between her laugh . "Yes darling , but you know with that all of this baby's matter i'm still a family man who loves his wife and child dearly ." Said Lucius as he stood from his chair and helped Narcissa to stand as well . "If it's your new method for showing your love and to say i love you i must say i love you too." Whispered Narcissa seductively to hr waiting husband's ear .

Now there was just two blond heads visible from the door of the family dining room .

Fin

A/N : This is my first post so please review and tell me what you think specially now that i don't have beta yet .


End file.
